1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color image recording apparatus capable of printing color images and monochrome images.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional color image recording apparatus includes a plurality of image forming sections that form images of corresponding colors. Such a conventional apparatus incorporates a transport belt that contains an additive material for stabilizing an electrical resistance of the transport belt. The additives will be deposited on the surface of the transport belt to gradually contaminate the surfaces of the photoconductive drums in contact with the transport belt. In order to prevent the additives from being deposited on the transport belt, the image forming sections incorporate corresponding up-down mechanisms so that each image forming section can be moved away from the transport belt independently of the others when the image forming section is not in operation. Each up-and-down mechanism includes cams and links and is driven by a corresponding drive motor.
When print paper becomes jammed in the middle of a paper feeding operation, the up-and-down mechanism causes the respective image forming sections to move away from the transport belt, thereby facilitating removal of the jammed print paper from the image forming sections.
Providing an up-and-down mechanism in an image recording apparatus increases the overall weight and assembly time of the apparatus, failing to meet the demands for small size, light weight, and low price.